Everything in between
by J.Gabrielle
Summary: PROMPT-FIC Thanks to Sushi Chi for the prompts. Warning: Excessive Janto-ness. 'Coz I love the boys. 3


**6. ****Break Away**

Ianto knows Jack Harkness was bad news. Always was, always will be. But every time he kisses him, every time he smiles at him. Every morning he wakes up next to him, he know one thing is for sure.

He can never leave. He can never break away.

Why? Because Jack was Jack. No matter how much he wants to walk out the door and out of this life, Ianto knows. He could never let go.

**7. Heaven**

It wasn't what Ianto'd expected. _Sure….._ There was the fact that Tosh and Owen and Suzie were here and so many others that he'd loved and lost. And Lisa… God! He couldn't believe that he'd actually let himself forget how beautiful she was when she smiled.

Oh. And there was the fact that his coffee machine was here. A small miracle. Even Spots, the Dalmatian he'd owned and died when he was 8 was here too. It was sunny here. Always sunny, according to Tosh. The Asian woman seemed happy, and he thinks that she might've achieved her heaven for he saw an uncharacteristically blushing Owen slip his hand into hers and smiled.

Yeah. It was all nice and all, but what's Heaven without Jack?

**9. Drive & 14. Smile (a)**

When he woke up that morning, he wasn't sure what to expect. The Captain had walked into the kitchen to see a half-naked Ianto making sandwiches and coffee poured into thermos. When asked what he was doing, the Welshmen only smiled and gave him a kiss, telling him softly to get dressed.

Later, when they were in his Audi, when he was about to ask where they were going, the question was caught in his throat. For the first time, the immortal saw the other man smile. Not a submissive, not a 'right-a-way-sir', not a tight smile. No. But one that was of him throwing his head back and enjoying the wind ruffling his brown hair. In that moment in time, Jack found himself remembering every detail. Remembering the song that was playing through the stereo, remembering the way the sun drifted into the interior of the car, remembering the jeans he was wearing, the shirt, the scent.

Catching his eye, Ianto merely flashed him a full-blown grin and answered the unasked question. "Just drive Jack." And who was he to say No?

**10. ****Breathe Again**

This new regeneration of the Doctor had brought him here. Jack didn't know why, but he was glad for it. It'd been 50 years now. The tombstone was weathered and moss covered, its words are hard to read but under his ministrations, it'd looked better than most of the others in this final resting place for the dead. A place that Jack could never be apart of.

This was the first time he'd come here. "Hey." He mustered. As the wind whipped the old coat about. "I'm here. Sorry bout being late and all." He paused, not really knowing what to say. Instead, he knelt down on the grass and kissed the cold surface. Walking away towards the TARDIS a little while later, he feels a breath caught in his chest.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked quietly. He nodded, and carried on walking. This was a normal occurrence to him. Since that day, he'd never stopped wondering when he will be able to breathe again.

**14. Smile (b)**

Ianto Jones has many a smile. There was the tight 'right-away-sir' smile he has on most of the time. Then there was the sarcastic smile he uses when he thinks of the irony of situations. There was the satisfied smile when he has finished archiving a section of the archives, or when the coffee he makes comes out perfect (which was always!). There was also the amused smile when he sees a situation that promotes hilarity to him.

There was also the smile that no one has ever seen and never will. It's the smile he has on when he wakes up next to Jack in the morning, and the Captain is sleeping. The smile that graces Ianto's features then, is one mixed with sadness and happiness. This smile is Jack's and Jack's only, but he would never see it. In those times, Ianto would merely reach over to kiss the sleeping man and smile before slowly extricating himself from their tangled mess of sheets to begin their day.

**21. Vacation**

"Stop it." Jack said warningly, not bothering to turn and look. They were sitting in their sun chairs enjoying their pina coladas on a tropical beach with the sea stretched out as far as the eyes could see.

"What?" The younger man said defensively. The remark got him a cold icy glare from his Boss/lover. "Okay! Okay!" He muttered and pocketed the Palm Top into his bag.

"What sort of vacation is this anyways?" He pouted. Jack decided then that Ianto Jones pouting was _not _at all good for the nether regions.

"Then pray, do tell. What would be your dream vacation?" Ianto pouted even more before leaning over to whisper in his ear. Two minutes later, the sun chairs were vacated and residents of the nearby chalets did not get a wink of sleep that night.

**61. ****Fairy Tale**

Once upon a time, there lived a princess Ianto Jones. Wait. He was a he so he should be a prince. So, there lived a prince Ianto Jones in a land in faraway land. Once upon a time.

One day, the princess prince decided to go riding. So off he went on the flighty dino Myfawny. He rode all the way to the edge of the forest where a giant coffee bean dropped from the sky and knocked him dead. The End.

**98. Puzzle**

It's the way he filled his senses. The way his scent just envelopes him, and every time they meet, the picture is complete. It's the way he's always smiling. He feels like he's losing his defences to the colour of his eyes. And every little piece of him is complete, like he's all he ever needed to fall in love again. Like a miracle, he was meant to be. Every time they touched, the feeling is too much. Every little piece of him is right.

Ianto knew it from the very start that Jack was the puzzle of his heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/D: Don't own the boys. Sorry. Wish I did. 'Coz then CoE won't end the way it did and there'd be more Janto sex on TV. =3**

**J: So? How was it? Kuddos to ****Sushi Chi**** for the prompts. Thanks a mill! Here. *Hands her a special duper cookie* For you. **

**I totally had a blast writing this, but it feels like a drabble-fic… **

**Anyone who reviews gets cookies too. Don't worry. I'm not mean. An extra special cookie to the person who can guess the artist that inspired prompt #98. There's more prompts festering in my brain, but I'm only writing if you like this one. –Insert evil laughter- Remember, reviews are Belgian chocolates to plot bunnies.**


End file.
